


【DMC】不均等分割【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁遇到了一个美丽到他无法移开视线的女人
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	【DMC】不均等分割【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> DMC5发售一周年庆祝！3.8妇女节快乐！！

好美的女人。  
坐在沙发上的女人察觉到了投在自己身上的目光，她把手中的杂志扣在一旁，侧目看向站在门口的事务所主人。  
“但丁？”  
“是的，是我。”但丁木讷地说。女人灰蓝的眼睛犹如冰霜，双唇娇艳如玫瑰，但丁后知后觉地意识到，刚完成委托回来的自己浑身是血，在她眼中该是一副多么狼狈的模样。这让他突然感到一阵羞耻。  
好在他脸上恶魔的血不会帮他掩盖了表情，但丁脱下外套，背对着女人把它挂上衣架，故作轻松地问：“女士，请问你找我有什么事？需要我帮忙搜集丈夫出轨的证据吗？”  
“我没有丈夫。”  
但丁动作一顿，他叹息着抓了抓头发，一边走向办公桌一边说：“那就是真正的委托喽，莫里森介绍你来的吗？”  
女人轻笑一声从沙发上离开，几乎在但丁拉开椅子的同时来到了桌前。她一只手撑在杂乱的桌面上，拇指旁边就是装裱着伊娃相片的相框，但丁这才注意到她的长发和自己的头发颜色一样，但面容远称不上苍老。  
“只是这样你就认不出我了吗？”  
空气似乎流动的缓慢了，形成了果冻似的胶状物，恶魔猎人看着她嘴唇分合，在上扬的语调后弯成一个浅浅的笑容。  
“我想我大概……呃，难道你是——”  
一声巨响打断了但丁，他颤抖一下，那听上去是房门被拍开的声音。他循声望去，从楼上房间快步走出的人打消了但丁突然冒出的念头。  
是维吉尔。他看上去心情不佳，即使在楼下但丁都能闻到那股一点就炸的火药味。  
维吉尔走下楼梯，他看到但丁身旁的女人，恶声恶气地指着她说：“你什么都不许做！”  
“别对顾客这么没礼貌嘛，老哥。”  
但丁被哥哥瞪了一眼，但维吉尔什么都没说，径直离开了事务所。那道蓝色的背影被隔绝门外，但丁一时不知道该说什么好，而被维吉尔警告的女人似乎并不在意，她凑近过来，把她纤细的手覆在了但丁的手上。  
但丁立刻抽开了手。  
“哈、啊，我哥总是那样，他还在适应……”连但丁自己都搞不懂他想说什么，干笑两声企图掩盖自己的尴尬，他坐到椅子上，“所以我们说到哪里了？你能说下那个恶魔的样子吗？”  
“到这种程度，你还是没认出我吗？”女人说着，指尖从桌上划走，转而托起了但丁的下巴，“说实话，你让我有点失望了，弟弟。”  
绝不可能的称呼从这个女人唇齿间流出，但丁怔怔地看着眼前的女人，在维吉尔出现前他曾有过一瞬间这样的猜测：维吉尔变成女人了。  
“别开玩笑了，我从不知道我还有个姐姐。”但丁说，可他无法从女人的脸上看到一丝玩笑的痕迹。  
她松开但丁，坐回沙发上，向恶魔猎人投去玩味的目光，在但丁开口制止或催促前，她说：“我不是你的姐姐，也不是你的哥哥，我就是你想的那个人，但只是一部分。”  
“一部分？”但丁眯起眼睛，他无法自信地反驳这个女人，将自己一分为二这种事维吉尔已经干过一次了，而且他从没说过不会有第二次。  
但刚才离开的维吉尔并不像缺失了一部分。  
“他看你的眼神，”女人再次开口，仿佛看穿了但丁的心思，“他和你说话的语调，触摸你的方式，以及刻意保持的距离……”  
说道这里，女人故意停顿了一下，欣赏恶魔猎人不可置信的表情：“是的，我是维吉尔的欲望，对你的欲望。”  
面对这个答案，但丁哽住了一般说不出话来。过了许久，他看似恢复了正常，像往常那样摆出轻浮的态度:“我就知道是这么回事。”  
然后他吸了吸鼻子，装成再也受不了自己身上的血腥味的样子从那一部分的维吉尔面前落荒而逃，躲进了卫生间里。  
但丁逃开后立刻打开了花洒，顾不上调节水温，凉水直直浇在他的头上，冲散了打湿他头发的血水，汇成从红色减淡到粉红色的水柱蜿蜒着流进地漏里。来不及脱下的衣服也被淋湿，贴在皮肤上，难受的潮湿感令人窒息。他抹了把脸，双手手掌贴在墙面的瓷砖上，试图把烦乱掩埋在水花飞溅的声音里。  
他和维吉尔，实在称不上关系亲密的兄弟，即使是从魔界回来后也没有任何变化。但丁无法否认自己对孪生哥哥从少年时便萌生出的爱意，他花了漫长的时间才明白那不是对自己兄弟的爱，而那时维吉尔已经离他而去了。当他梦到自己与维吉尔欢爱时，他哭着醒来，黑暗之中哪里都没有维吉尔的影子。  
如今维吉尔回来了，但丁并没有觉得轻松，一切反而更加艰难了。他们住在一起，以兄弟的身份，可维吉尔总让但丁有种感觉，他的哥哥只是暂住在他的家里，然后突然某一天，但丁回到家中，维吉尔就像他梦中的那样不见踪影了。于是他自己的心意小心翼翼地藏好，这份爱意危险而充满不安定因素，他不想犯错，不想做出任何可能会让维吉尔离开的那一天提前的傻事。  
“不想要的就干脆丢掉吗？还真是方便。”但丁苦笑起来，是不是割舍掉那部分，自己也会变得轻松呢？  
“而你能做到的只是嫉妒吗？”  
是那个女人的声音。但丁猛然回过头，头发一绺一绺贴在他的脸上，像只落水狗，可那个女人还是但丁第一眼见她时那样，美得不可方物。但丁关上花洒，水停了下来，或许正如她说的，自己的行为幼稚可笑，他已经见识过自称V的青年，现在面对维吉尔其他的部分又有什么可在意的？  
但丁耸耸肩，对女人说：“偷看别人洗澡可不是好习惯，我该报警吗？”  
女人走近恶魔猎人，靴子踩断了地砖上细细的水流，虽然她没有身为男性的但丁那样高大，但她轻而易举就将但丁逼得无路可退。但丁身上的水沾到了她白皙得近乎透明的皮肤上，有些冰冷的手撩拨开他湿透的领口，从她那红艳的唇瓣间，吐露出的言语如绵柔却醉人的酒：“别装了但丁，你知道我真正的意图是什么。”  
那些淋在但丁身上的冷水似乎有了温度，水气氤氲阻隔在他与女人之间，而流走的粉色血水被掺上砂糖，旋转又旋转，成了蓬松的棉花糖，但丁的舌尖顶开紧扣的牙齿，味蕾品尝到空气中的甜香。他抬起手，这是维吉尔对他的欲望，她近在眼前，唾手可得……  
“不、我……”伸出去的手扶住了但丁自己的额头，或许是因为冷水，他在发抖，“你被他舍弃了，他对我肯定也……我不能对你……”  
但丁自言自语，陷入彻底的混乱中。女人没有更进一步，她对手足无措的恶魔猎人咋舌，像是耗尽了耐心似的小声咕哝：“我就知道这主意蠢得要命。”  
一股熟悉的魔力汇聚，但丁暂时忘记迷茫，透过指缝他看到和维吉尔一样的蓝色魔力环绕在女人的双手上，凝固成了流淌着银紫色光芒的手甲。她脚上的长靴被同样的金属覆盖，前端探出形如野兽的锋利尖爪。那是一件魔具，曾经，但丁也使用过它。  
“……贝奥武夫？”  
在但丁说出那恶魔的名字的同时，女人的拳头深陷进他的腹部，告诉他这件魔具货真价实。

但丁感觉自己正浮在水面上，身下海浪起起伏伏，向岸边推他，带着咸味的吹拂过他的脸颊，风声中夹杂着女人的声音：  
“……你也不该下手这么狠，等他回来还不醒就麻烦了。”  
“说不定这样更好。”  
“哈，哈，我已经不会为你的简单粗暴吃惊了。”  
恶魔猎人离开了海洋，他躺在沙滩上，海水有规律的涌上，挽留似的握住他的脚踝，然后推上下一波。细长的白色睫毛在垂散的额发下翕动，他缓缓睁开眼，朦胧的视线里他看到女人美丽的脸庞，可他的心却静如止水。  
“哦！瞧瞧，我们的大帅哥醒了~”  
女人说着，多出了一份刻意的娇媚。但丁揉着脑袋缓缓坐起身，他的头发湿漉漉的，贴在脖子上说不上好受。他还记得……自己正在，“冲澡”，那个女人悄无声息闯了进来，然后用贝奥武夫……  
“你揍了我一拳。”但丁想起了这回事，腹部都产生了绞痛感，“你为什么要——”  
平白无故挨揍足够但丁火大，但前提是他得知道该找谁算账，给了他一拳的女人没有消失，而是变成了两个。  
两人的脸一模一样，就本身而言不同的只有发型而已，其中一个还是但丁之前见过的样子，而另一个则是垂肩的短发，银白的发丝还带着自然的波浪弧度。  
但丁意识到什么，低头寻找身上的伤痕，即使他明知半魔的体质不会让证据留下。当他看到套在自己身上的衣服时，那个猜想暂时被他推到了后面。  
“你、你们给我穿了什么？我的衣服呢？”  
她们竟然把维吉尔的衣服换给了他！深色的衬衫在他身上处处都不合适，肩膀略宽，胸前却紧绷得让他呼吸都不顺畅，而身下……连内裤都换过了，而且他很确定这条内裤不是他的。  
想到湿衣服被扒掉，被“那个”维吉尔看到自己赤身裸体的模样，但丁原本苍白的脸瞬间涨得通红，磕磕巴巴的说不出一个字来，视线也无处安放。  
新出现的女人凑过来，但丁后倾躲过了她。他差点把她忘了，这个女人给他的熟悉感比另一个要强烈，但是虽然她和另一个有着同样的面容，胸部还更大，但丁对她却毫无感觉，就像看到镜子里的自己一样。如果他没猜错的话，两个女人应该是同样的，一个出自维吉尔，这个则属于他，是他对维吉尔超越亲情的欲望。  
“你这个反应真叫人寒心，你不喜欢我吗？”但丁被自己的另一半戳了戳肩膀，“不过我对你也不来电啦，咱们平手。”  
怎么可能有想法，但丁弓起了背，想把自己的身体缩得尽可能的小，直面自己的欲望，没觉得无法直视就很值得称赞了。跃过女性版的自己，但丁偷偷瞧着另一个维吉尔，即使被割舍出去一部分，她仍让但丁怦然心动。  
难道说，把欲望丢弃也无法抑制新的欲望滋生吗？  
“但丁。”  
一男一女同时看向站在书柜旁的女人，她叹息一声，指明：“女性的那个，过来。”  
两个女人抱在一起，背对着但丁小声商量着什么，隔着一段距离，半魔的体质也无助于他听清两人的谈话。说着说着，代表他的欲望的女人突然提高了音量，扭头看但丁一眼，又迅速扭回去，接着像鸟儿的叫声一样咯咯地笑起来。  
“维吉尔……维吉尔……”女性的但丁娇嗔的念着兄长的名字，弱不禁风似的倚在另一个维吉尔的怀里，身为欲望化身的她眼中噙满了浓烈的爱欲：“我好寂寞，求求你了，帮我排解这份空虚吧……只有你，我只需要你……”  
女性的维吉尔并没有像男性的她那样把怀中人推开，丢下奚落的话语或是干脆冷眼相待，她捧起那个但丁的脸，拇指按揉着她的嘴唇，挤进她的齿间，对方立刻吮吸起来。  
“当然，我怎么能拒绝呢？但我要知道，你想我怎么做？”  
“我想……你吻我，维吉尔，对我说些下流的情话吧，然后……”  
“然后……”  
满眼爱慕的女性但丁的呻吟引人无限遐想，但丁本人羞耻得只想躲起来。然后，然后是什么？他能预想到女人口中会说出的每一个字：“拥抱我吧，占有我吧，让我属于你。”  
而女人并没有说这些，她究竟会说什么永远都不会有人知道，因为：  
“你们又在我的房间里干什么！”  
真正的那个维吉尔破门而入，手里还拎着但丁钟爱的那家甜品店的盒子。  
女性的但丁立刻恢复了常态，笑嘻嘻地说：“糟糕，午夜十二点到了，魔法要失效了。”  
她从维吉尔手里接走了甜品盒子，踮脚在他脸上啄了一下，然后飞快溜出了房间，同时不忘提醒另一个维吉尔跟上。对于那个但丁亲昵的动作，维吉尔似乎并不生气，追随她身影的目光甚至称得上宠溺。  
“让人扫兴的男人，管好自己的眼睛。”留在屋子里的女人语气出奇的凶恶，离开时狠狠地撞了维吉尔的肩膀。对于她，维吉尔全然没有刚才的好脾气，虽然不至于动手，但他还是对一个女人轻蔑地说了一声“疯女人”。  
结果现在房间里就只剩下但丁和维吉尔两人。  
但丁有些奇怪，明明他被打的是肚子，可脑袋却好像不太好使了，到现在他才反应过来，自己正在哥哥的床上，穿着他的衣服，好像为什么做了准备似的。还有那两个女人……他不认为有什么好借口能让维吉尔相信多出来的那个与他无关。  
如果能有哪个神明能让维吉尔忽略另一个女人的事，但丁愿意晚饭后放弃无神论者的身份。  
“她们对你做什么了吗？”  
看来没有哪个神愿意庇护半魔。维吉尔靠了过来，但丁听不到他的脚步声，因为他自己的心跳声已经让他无法顾及其他了。  
“对我做什么……既然你都看到了，应该也明白了吧？”  
维吉尔似乎没能理解，他微微蹙眉，可但丁觉得维吉尔并不是真的不懂，那只是一层肤浅的伪装。他收起双腿，膝盖抱在胸前，到了这一步，他实在无法继续隐瞒了：“我和你是一样的，但是我……即使她离开了，我还是无法遏制，它们不停地从我的胸口里溢出来，再切割多少次也是一样……”  
在但丁的身边，维吉尔静静地注视着他。  
但丁提起一口气，他下定了决心，仰起头直视哥哥那双灰蓝的眼睛：“所以，能至少给我一个吻吗？”

Devil May Cry一楼，两个女人享用着她们各自的圣代。  
年长些的吞下一口巧克力，咬着勺子重重叹气：“他们就不能小点声吗？”  
短发的女人轻笑着：“老姐，别怪他们嘛~这一发来之不易哦。”  
“呵，男人。”说着，被称为姐姐的女人挖走一大勺草莓果酱。  
这两个人承载了欲望被割舍的部分，而是如假包换的维吉尔和但丁。不是魔法作祟，也不是无法解释的神秘现象，她们其实来自另一个世界，也就是所谓的平行世界。她们为了追杀某个恶魔来到了这个世界，但丁明明亲身经历过类似的事情，去过一个黑骑士站在正义一方并战死的世界，但他迟钝得没有发现真相。  
在杀死那个恶魔后，但丁突发奇想来跑来了这个世界的事务所，姐妹俩和留在家里的维吉尔撞了个正着。虽说是不同世界的人，维吉尔对这个但丁却也没有任何抵抗力，轻易就答应让她们暂住。  
然后发生了一件事。女性的维吉尔察觉到妹妹对男性的自己怀有同样的爱意，趁着住在这里的维吉尔外出，把妹妹拉到他的房间畅快地搞了一场，维吉尔的床单被弄得一塌糊涂。  
事后，两个维吉尔就陷入了水火不容的状态。夹在中间的但丁非常难受，她认为唯一的解决办法就是让这个世界的双子正视对彼此的感情。  
“但是‘欲望的化身’？但丁，这个计划太蠢了。”女性的维吉尔傲慢地说着，“哈，或许就因为这样，另一个你才信了。”  
但丁鼓着嘴，嘴上糊了一圈奶油沫：“我看你玩得也很起劲嘛，还跑去浴室勾引人家，要是他真的打算亲你怎么办？”  
维吉尔不屑地冷哼一声：“你吃醋的样子真难看。如果他亲过来，我就上了他。”  
嘴硬。但丁忿忿地舔了一圈嘴，可心底总有一丝怀疑，她的姐姐说不定真能干出这种事来。  
不过，算了，还有更有趣的事等着她呢。两天前她接过一通电话，那个叫尼禄的男孩说他会过来看望两个长辈。哦，她们可爱活泼的女儿都变成带把了，真可怕。那男孩说他哪天来的来着？  
但丁单手托着脸，对着楼上那扇紧闭的门露出意味深长的笑容。没记错的话，他说的就是今天哦。

——THE END——


End file.
